She will be Loved
by SoMuch4MyHappyEnding
Summary: Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved.


**Summary**: Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
**Rating**: PG or PG-13 some implied abuse. Other words mostly K+  
**Pairings**: Who ever you want.

Much Amor♥  
Bj

_  
_**She will be Loved**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

She always seemed to shine. Her perfect hair, her glossed lips, her red cheeks with the flawless porcelain skin. She had it all without having anything at all. It was as if the heaven's opened up when she walked by.

You would watch from far, looking at her, seeing her. You would notice what others would fail to. The tiny scratched on her smooth milky wrist. The fresh bruises on her neck and legs. The tears that were never shed. You wanted to touch her, to reach her, but someone else held that right. You knew.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

You go out at night sometimes, just to drive. You drive for hours, for miles, for dreams, for days. You somehow end up at her door. She would fall into you arms crying rivers of pain, of hurt, of two years of hiding. Tears she only held for you. Tears she only let out for you.

And you hold her, and stroke her hair, and mumble words into her hair. Then the tears stop, like she put up a cage to hold the rushing force of her eyes. She smiles a smile that never leaves her lips. A quick apology and an 'It's fine' is what comes out of everything. Her eyes are be downcast, and she asks you to leave. You don't argue. That's the way it was…is…

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

You wait for her at the corner. The skies are angry with thunder, and bolts of lighting are being shot. The skies open up and a rush of water falls, hitting you like glass hitting concrete. You shudder, wanting so much to run to warmth, as you watch people shrieking and running to cover. You see a jumble of black and blue and striped umbrellas, and a tangle of brown, blonde, red hair, and masses of red, blue, yellow rain coats.

You see her.

Her brown hair is hanging in messy waves on her black coat. She is shivering ever so slightly, and you see the droplets of water reflecting off her eye lashes. They fall into her eyes, mixing in with the hazel, murky pool of swimming emotions. Her face is pale, no rosy red cheeks. Her lips are blue, and chapped. Her neck is black and green. Her smile is broken.

You reach for her hand, and she pulls back, startled too see you there. She's about say something, but you shake your head no. You take her hand again, you'll never let go.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

You wake up one night to a gentle tapping on your door.

There she is.

Leaves are sticking out of her hair. He mascara is running black, mucky streaks down her white skin. Her lipstick is spread over her lips and bleeds the only color on this black & white girl.

You feel a stroke of emotion strike through your stomach. She does that to you.

She's beautiful.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

You see her the next day at the park. The world has stopped, as she laughs and jumps into his arms. He swings her around and her head is thrown back in fit of laugher. He whispers something in her ear, making her blush and kiss him. He's on top of her now, rolling her around in the grass. And then you watch as he gets up and leaves. She is still lying on her back, you can't see her face. Suddenly she looks up and sees you. Her gaze on you is intense, and you feel the same emotion shoot through you. For a moment you think everything is ok, but that moment is lost, when you realize you are now staring at penetrating green grass.

She's not there anymore.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

You are walking home one night, and you see her car parked in your driveway. She is huddled in the back seat, rocking her self, rocking the pain away. Her eyes are blank. Gone. She is your light in a dark, dark room that you can't find the switch for

She doesn't cry, but you cry for her. You are her net to catch when she falls. You understand her, and she knows you do. No words need to be spoken. Your love is deep. Untouchable.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

Years go by, and you have forgotten, but not forgotten her. It is raining, sheets of glassy wonders fall from the sky. People bump past you running to cover. You don't know why, but you stay there Thunder growls, and lightning lights up the world in front of you, jumbles of umbrellas, and tangles of hair, and masses of coats move in one motion past you.

But you see her.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the song _She will be Loved _by Maroon5. Amazing song. 

**Pairings**: That's where imagination comes in right? If you review, I'll tell you who I pictured them to be.


End file.
